User talk:Roboflight
Now listen here bitches you leave a link to your talk page or I'm not dealin with ur shit ✈bethany mota ✈jenna marbles ✈ryan higa ✈finn & jack for the love of swag please leave the messages inside my little box Dearest Roobear, On account of the fact that I do not buy things without trying them, can you please send me a chapter of your book? Thankye. You have been tangled... in the frost 23:39, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Robo- Winx created a sockpuppet and repeatedly trolled chat. I came on, Winxguppy45 left, Blast and Red told me what happened(Loud's taking screenshots). Should I keep the ban at two hours? Loud's telling me to do a week ban, but that's a little too harsh. Any opinion? --''But when you close your eyes, it almost feels like nothing's changed at all'' 15:50, January 5, 2014 (UTC) The screenshots are here: http://waveclan-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mistybird. While looking through them I noticed the sock's grammar was a lot better then Winx's normal grammar, so if anything I'd guess she was being impersonated. --''But when you close your eyes, it almost feels like nothing's changed at all'' 15:58, January 5, 2014 (UTC) btw, everyone on chat really dislikes the theme, and so do I- could you change it back? --''But when you close your eyes, it almost feels like nothing's changed at all'' 16:00, January 5, 2014 (UTC) 1~ Ye, they've had their ceremonies 2~ omg I LOVE YOUR NEW TALK PAGE IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL. XD and now my siggie that has red in it is going to mess up the black and white and I feel kind of bad X3 When all this time I've been so hollow inside I know you're still there 19:23, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Roo, what if someone doesn't love swag? x3 Does this mean they have to leave their message outside the bos :o Anyways, random question my bro came up with, but ily <3333 [[User:Cchen3|'Even 'if 'I 'lose 'my 'memory, ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'will 'never 'forget 'you <3]] 22:42, January 5, 2014 (UTC) I've pretty much left tghis wiki. Sorry. Come to the insane side! we have grape juice!!!! (talk) 20:09, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Robo, ZombieNinja88 has asked me to tell you that her internet is down and that she can't make it on for another couple of days, so please DO NOT delete her cats. You have been tangled... in the frost 06:24, January 7, 2014 (UTC) That would be fine, I kinda left. Pluss I don't think my cat got approved yet, at least i don't think it has.ⓃightI'll Never Surrender! 14:13, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Your welcome~ ⓃightI'll Never Surrender! 23:16, January 7, 2014 (UTC) re: yeah, i started it, but i havent had much time to do it lately, so sorry. xP 03:01, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Please tell your users to stop bringing NCRP drama onto WFW. We do not want it on the wikia in any form. This is the third time I've had to ask this, but I'm deciding to ask you. I had to ban two users for breaking many rules while fighting in WFW Live! Chat. They're constantly going to our chat just to fight out NCRP drama, and it's killing me. Even one of your admins had to be warned for doing this on WFW. I just really need some help from some NCRP admins for this to stop :( Wetstream 01:23, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Listen here, Robo You DO NOT HAVE SWAG! YOU DO NOT! xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD SWAG IS NOT A GOOD THING! If you think it is, you have been misinformed. xD I still loves my little Roobear You have been tangled... in the frost 03:21, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Lol, I'm no longer active here anymore. Feel free to delete stuff. :3 20:48, January 10, 2014 (UTC) I have no idea if it was started on here or not. These are the logs http://pastebin.com/uJ60sard Wetstream 21:25, January 10, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry, I just don't have enough time to roleplay on this wiki. I won't be able to continue. I am just not active enough to keep up. 18:06, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Put them up for adoption please. :) 18:34, January 18, 2014 (UTC)